Dylan Black
Dylan William Black (born August 31, 1994) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to EFF and WNE, where he performs under the ring name Dylan Black. He is the current EFF Intercontinental Champion in his first reign. Black first signed with BDW, winning the BDW Intercontinental Championship Tournament and becoming the inaugural BDW Intercontinental Champion, defeating Terry Shaw in a singles match, and then Kenji Yuri in a steel cage match at BDW Uncensored. Black kept the Intercontinental Championship during the rebranding from BDW to EFF and is the current Intercontinental Champion. In total, Dylan Black has won 1 championship in BDW/EFF. Early life Black was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, where he was homeschooled for most of his life. An avid wrestling fan throughout his entire life, he grew up idolizing the likes of The Undertaker, Sting (wrestler), Shawn Michaels, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. After making the decision to become a professional wrestler, he began training at Boston Wrestling School in 2008 at 14 years old. Professional wrestling career Black Diamond Wrestling/BDW Black signed with BDW in March 2016 under the ring name Dylan Black. He made his televised in-ring debut against Jody Kidd on May 6, 2016, in the first round of the BDW Intercontinental Championship Tournament via countout. His next match, against Kira Yamato, ended in a bit of controversy when he pinned Yamato with his feet on the second ropes. Both Kidd and Yamato left the company after their matches with Black, for their own personal reasons. His third and fourth matches came at the Pay-per-view BDW Uncensored, which saw Black first beat Terry Shaw with The Legends Tale, Shaw's own move, and went to the final match in a steel cage against Kenji Yuri, which saw Black emerge the victor, making him the inaugural BDW Intercontinental Champion. On June 29, it was announced that BDW would be rebranded to EFF. Extreme Fighting Federation/EFF On August 23, 2016, Black returned to the ring, assaulting newly crowned #1 contender for his championship, Dyl Dynamite, and proceeded to have a match later that night versus Chris Stevens, which he won despite taking a grueling 22 suplexes during the match, the most ever in a single match in wrestling history. Later that night before the main event, Black and Dynamite exchanged some harsh words, setting up for their match at EFF Sell Your Soul. Wrestling Non-Stop Entertainment/WNE On September 4th, Dylan Black was signed to the WNE Developmental. On October 16th, he made his televised debut in a 2-out-of-3 falls match with Mr. Rice Jr for a shot at the WNE Undisputed Championship in a losing effort, winning the first fall. He then fought ___ in a one-on-one contest which we won. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** In BDW & EFF *** Way of the Reaper (Diving double foot stomp) (May 6 2016 - June 24 2016) *** Absolute Termination/Way of the Reaper (Inverted Death Valley driver) (May 6 2016 - present) *** Reaper Bomb (Sunset flip powerbomb) (June 24 2016 - present) ** In WNE *** Pentagram Bomb *** Final Solution * Signature moves ** Pop-up powerbomb ** Green Mist ** Double underhook facebuster off the second rope ** Bucklebomb/Turnbuckle Powerbomb ** Corner-to-corner missile dropkick ** Springboard Cutter ** Dropsault variation * Nicknames ** The Grim Reaper * Entrance themes ** In BDW & EFF *** The Book of Heavy Metal by Dream Evil (2016 - present) ** In WNE *** The Game by Motorhead (2016 - present) Championships and accomplishments * In BDW ** BDW Intercontinental Champion (1 time) * In EFF ** EFF Intercontinental Champion (1 time, current)